Before The Confession
by MrMUnited95
Summary: Before Akira and Makoto's rank 9 confession scene, both of them had feelings for one another. But they didn't know it until that day at Crossroads. ShuMako week 2020, Day 1 (Study Partners/Confession)


**A/N: Ok before we get into this, I'm just letting you all know that this is my first crack at ShuMako. So hopefully, this is up to standards and hope you all enjoy reading this. I was actually busy writing another fic called 'I Am Here' in the Baka To Test section when just last week, I found out it's ShuMako week and this time, I want in. If you have the time, check it out once I get the first chapter done which is about 75% done, though that is actually my second attempt at the whole story.**

**Also, as I was halfway through, I realized that I should've used the Ren Amamiya name instead of Akira Kurusu since the former is the name used in the games and the anime. Sorry about that. Anyways, again, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Day 1: Study Partners/Confessions**

Akira Kurusu has been pacing up and down in his room for almost every night. The only times he hasn't is shortly after infiltrating a palace or going into Mementos because he just wants to rest after that. Besides the point, this has been going on for at least two weeks and Morgana, with his paws on his ears, can't take the thumping sounds of footsteps around the wooden floor anymore.

"Oh for crying out loud, Joker! This has been going on for like forever! Why are you like this?!"

That startled Akira, but Sojiro downstairs was annoyed at how loud Morgana's meowing was.

"Hey, keep that noisy cat down. You'll disturb the neighbors!"

"Sorry, Boss!" Akira shouted. He went to Morgana and puts his hand around its mouth, much to the cat's (?) annoyance.

"Well make sure to keep that cat quiet. I'm going home. Make sure to lock up," A distinct sound of bells ringing and the door shout was heard from afar.

"Shh! Shh!" Akira puts his finger on his lips. But that resulted in further making Morgana more annoyed. A mini-struggle ensued between Akira's hands and Morgana's paws. It lasted minutes until Morgana has had enough and used its claws to attack Akira's hand.

"OW! What was that?!" Akira hissed as he grabbed his clawed hand.

"You started it, Joker! Now what seems to be problem that results in you having to walk around your room more than going on the treadmill at the gym?!" Morgana demanded.

"It's nothing! Trust me, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it," Akira darted his eyes around the room. See him in a panicked state now made Morgana worried.

"Ok, Joker. This isn't like you at all. Only god knows how long you've been like this?"

Akira averted his gaze to the floor. Morgana could feel his annoyed levels rising again.

"Joker, you are going to tell me what is bugging you or I'll make sure you won't get any sleep with me meowing the whole night," Morgana warned.

"You wouldn't!" Akira's eyes bulges at the cat (?). Akira wonders if this is opposite day because Morgana is actually NOT making him sleep.

"Try me," Morgana dared.

"You'll disturb the neighbors," Akira countered.

"I'll make it just loud enough for only YOU to hear," Morgana countered the counter.

"I won't get you any fatty tuna anymore," Akira wants to keep this in at all costs until he is ready.

"It won't be your hand that I will be clawing next if you do that and you don't fess up now,"

Akira is now sweating bullets. Morgana raises his paw and showed its claw.

"So Joker. Are you going to tell me now?" Morgana's eyes become cold. As he goes closer, Akira stumbles over his bed and landed on the mattress. Morgana leaps on him, menacingly approaching Akira's face with his clawed paw.

"So, Joker. What will it be?" Morgana's claw is just centimeters away from Akira's face.

"OK, OK! I'll talk!" Akira throws his hands up in surrender. Morgana falls back.

"Good. Now tell me what's on your mind that made you clearly nervous," Morgana tilted his head.

Akira took a deep breath. What he is about to tell Morgana could likely blow his mind away.

"I… I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think… I'm in love with Makoto…"

Akira dropped the bombshell and a wave of stunned silence envelops the room's atmosphere. Akira kept his eye on Morgana to gauge his reaction. Shocked eyes, check. Mouth agape, check. Eyebrow twitching a little, check. Yep, Morgana's mind has been blown all right.

"Makoto? You mean the same Makoto we know?"

"Yes,"

"The same one that that can bend anyone to her will if she chooses to do so?"

"Yes,"

"The same one who will beat up anyone who makes her angry?"

"Yes,"

"The same-"

"Yes, Morgana! She's the same girl! The student council president, the Aikido practitioner, the picky eater, take your pick!" Akira throws a pillow in the air, catches it and puts it on his face as he groans against it.

"Wait, is that why you've been a bit sloppy in our missions lately?"

"Yeah…" Akira's voice muffled against the pillow.

"Wow… So what do you like about her?" Morgana lies beside Akira. Akira sat up getting the pillow off his face.

"Where do I begin? Firstly, I love how she is able to handle herself in most situations. Well, except in scary and dark places. But the way she looked scared, I actually find it cute. Remember the time we went to Boss' house to find Futaba?"

"Yeah. Wait, what actually happened? I was going around the house finding info about Futaba," Morgana gives a curious look.

"You should've seen her. When we looked behind us, and saw Futaba in the dark, she screamed. She was grabbing my leg like how her life depended on it and she kept muttering words in a rapid pace," Akira made a soft smile having

"That was her?!" Morgana's eyes were as wide as its Metaverse form.

"Yes,"

"The same Makoto?"

"Morgana, we're not doing this gag again," Akira frowned at the cat (?).

"Sorry. I'm still trying to process everything,"

"Eh, no worries. Like I said, while I did find it cute, I made sure to comfort her, until of course Boss came in worried sick about Futaba,"

"Would've loved to see that. Don't tell Queen though," Morgana pleaded.

"Noted. What else? Oh, the fact that she is ambitious towards her dreams, the smartest person I've known and a strong sense of justice. Oh, and she also looks cute whenever I tease her," Akira smiled at the thought.

"And also…" Akira trailed off.

"Also what?"

"You know how Makoto and I have been pretend dating to see if Eiko is not being taken advantage of?"

"Yeah," Morgana raised his eyebrow.

"Though I thought I played the role of a doting boyfriend well, it's just… Whenever I do things like a boyfriend should, it kind of felt right with Makoto," Akira said with a smile.

"Well… if you love her, then why don't you confess to her?" Morgana said quizzically.

"Morgana, since you are a cat and all-"

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana growled

"You are one now," Akira smirked. He then sighed heavily.

"Anyways, it's not that simple. What if Makoto doesn't feel the same way? If that happens, not only it's going to be awkward between us, but the dynamics of the Phantom Thieves is likely to be strained as well with all the tension if it doesn't work out. I wish it was easy," Akira lies down on his bed.

Suddenly, Akira's phone buzzed. He picks it up.

"Who is it?" Morgana leaps on Akira's shoulder.

"Speaking of the devil, it's Makoto. She invited me to watch a movie tomorrow afternoon called 'Like A Dragon' at Shinjuku. Well, since I'm free…" Akira texted his answer.

"That's my Sunday afternoon booked," Akira tosses his phone beside him. He then yawns heavily. After that, he went down to lock the door and turned off the lights before he goes back up to his room.

"Look, all I'm saying that you need to tell Makoto someday about how you feel. Who knows? She might feel the same," Morgana said. Akira goes into bed.

"I'll… I'll think about it. It's getting late so let's go to bed. And Morgana, thanks for listening,"

"No problem, Joker. I'm sure you'll find a way. Time to sleep, Joker. You don't want to oversleep on your date. Good night," Morgana curls beside him and goes off to dreamland.

Akira closes his eyes to sleep. But he opens them again when he realized what Morgana said. Or rather, a specific part of it.

"_A date? Wait, wait, wait…"_ Akira shifts to the cat's sleeping figure.

"Morgana, Morgana!" Akira hissed.

"Hmmmm… Fatty Tuna…" Morgana drooled as he talks in his sleep. Akira wanted to wake the cat up, but it's very late in the night already. He screams into his pillow in frustration as he tries to drift off into dreamland, but to almost no avail.

**Meanwhile**

After receiving Akira's text message, the girl in question is trying to focus on the notes that she took down from her lessons earlier today at school. But no matter how hard Makoto tried, her mind wanders back to a certain glasses-wearing boy with unkempt black hair. Lately, whenever she sees him, she sees those sparkles that you normally see in shoujo manga. And every time she thinks that, you're likely to see steam coming out of her head.

And it doesn't help that the pretend boyfriend/girlfriend routine she and Akira are doing to investigate Eiko's boyfriend, Tsukasa, is not making things easier on her heart. She finds it amazing she can hold a conversation as she was trying to keep the façade up AND having Akira beside her when they were on that double date.

She may be very inexperienced in love, but she is pretty sure what she is feeling right now is attraction to one Akira Kurusu. The first time she felt her heart skipped for the Thieves leader was when he saved her from a falling column just before fighting Futaba's cognition of her mother. Even from behind a mask, she could see it in his eyes that he had a mix of concern and relief from the situation. Ultimately, what made her fall in love with him was that he accepted her the way she is, especially her 'negative' points.

He didn't mind the social awkwardness when it comes to human relationships, he forgave her when she was hostile towards the Thieves before she wind up joining, he comforted her when she was scared and though he smirked when he found out about her fondness of Buchimaru when they first talked to Eiko, he didn't make fun of her about it all. He found it "endearing",

Heck, she even found his wild, rebellious side whenever they got into the Metaverse charming. She found the way he mocks his opponent quite funny and the way he moves about during a fight captivates her.

Just thinking about Akira made her heart beat wildly and her face becomes red like a tomato. She got on her bed and screamed against her pillow. She likes him, she really does. But she's scared. She's scared that Akira might not return her feelings.

She shook her head and decided to drop it for now. She hopes the movie date can distract her.

"_Hold on… Date? A movie…?_" Makoto has now realized what she has done and now she can't shake off the thought of it. As a result, she couldn't get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

Both of them did not sleep well at all due to thinking about the situation. However, they were able to lie to one another about why they didn't sleep well. Akira said he was making infiltration tools for too long and Makoto said she lost track of time studying. Morgana opts to stay behind, however he did advise Akira to try and establish if Makoto feels the same way.

Akira has to admit, he learned something from the movie about how determined the Yakuza are. Sometime during the movie though, he would always glimpse at Makoto a couple of times and every time he does, he couldn't help but smile as the student council president is mesmerized by the action shown on the big screen.

As they walked out of the theatre, Makoto talks about all the action scenes and the story of the movie. But Akira tuned it out along with the background noise as he kept staring at her, still retaining a soft smile.

"Um… Do you think it's weird if a girl likes movies like this?" Makoto asked as she did sullen downward look. Akira snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh…? What? No. Not at all," Akira's answer astonished Makoto.

"Thanks… I think this is the first time I've been told that," Makoto could not help but faintly blush at that. However, Akira saw it and made a mental note of it. He then has an idea.

"So shall we head home?" Makoto suggested.

"Actually, wanna go to the arcade again? Want to show you something different this time around," Akira extends his hand, to which Makoto reaches for slowly.

"Uh… Sure…"

Just as she touches his hand, Akira yanked it and lead the way into the train station with a carefree smile. As Makoto tries to gain her bearings, she noticed that smile. That is a smile that has further captured her heart. It was a smile that shows he isn't thinking about stealing hearts as a Phantom Thief or his ugly circumstances. It was a smile that shows he is living the moment. She just can't help but fall for him even further.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Shibuya arcade as Makoto follows Akira's lead.

"So, where are we going this time around?" Makoto asked.

"This," Akira pointed to a big bright machine with red & blue colors.

"Oh, this… Isn't this Dance, Dance, Evolution? I've heard about this. This is where you need to coordinate your steps towards the arrows as it shows on the screen and time it perfectly with your steps as the arrow perfectly overlaps the stationary," Makoto explained. Akira found himself impressed.

"And how do you know this?"

"I… I studied whatever else you usually see in the arcade after our first trip here together,"

"Then you don't need me teach you how to play it. C'mon, let's get in line,"

"Whoa, Akira!" Akira grabbed her hand again and pulls her into the line waiting for their turn. Makoto has to wonder why he bought her here.

"Akira, I know you have the good intentions, but can I ask why you lead me here?" Makoto looks up to the bespectacled boy.

"Hm? Oh. Well, because our lives have been hectic with our Phantom Thief business and all. So the movie is nice way to relax, but I thought maybe we want to spend more time letting loose. If that is all right with you,"

"Oh, no. It's fine. I was just curious, that is all,"

Akira smiled at Makoto before he looks in front of him again. He may look calm on the outside, but deep inside, Akira's heart has not been at ease since he first saw her today. In his daydreaming, he unconsciously held Makoto's hand, in which caused the honor student to briefly yelp in surprise. It snapped out of Akira's thoughts and he quickly realized what he was doing when he looks down on their hands.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Akira yanked his hand out. He braced himself for a scolding.

"No. No. It's Ok. It's just…"

"Just?" Akira tilted his head.

"It's just… I'm Ok with it," Makoto blushed as she looked away. This has sent Akira's brain in a frenzy.

"_Wait, wait. She's fine? C-could this mean-"_ Akira thought back at Morgana's words last night.

"Hey, normies! Are you going to get on the platform or what?!" A random guy in line behind them shouted. Akira and Makoto whipped towards the empty dance machine as they just only realized they are now next. They have to wonder if it's hot because both of their faces red following what just happened.

"C'mon. Let's get on it," Akira cued.

Both got on the platform with Akira on the left and Makoto on the right.

"Hey, if you want to take it easy, I suggest you go for the 'Light' difficulty," Akira suggested, showing some concern.

"It's fine. I can handle the normal difficulty,"

"I see. Then I'm going for the highest difficulty there is," Akira selected the 'Expert' difficulty as he smirks.

"_Seriously?" _Makoto was astonished.

As soon as they've selected their settings, the machine sounds out.

"DANCE DANCE EVOLUTION! EVOLUTION! GET READY!"

And cue the loud techno music. Makoto started out doing well, getting her steps right as she got a good rhythm going to make a combo. But at the corner of her eye, she was able to get a glimpse of how Akira was doing. She could see his sheer focus on the screen as his footsteps kept up with the extremely fast rhythm and she found it amazing he didn't put a foot wrong.

She went back to looking at her screen to keep up with Akira. As she was keeping focus on her dance steps, she was able to notice a crowd gathering on Akira's side. They kept cheering him on as he kept up with the speed of the arrows going up in a flash. Akira's score kept going up and up in a fast pace as his dance gauge is full. The crowd kept raucously cheering on the Phantom Thief leader. Makoto was so distracted, she didn't realize her own dance gauge is at critically low levels after making some missteps. She only realized when she felt she didn't hit some of the areas properly.

She quickly recovered but by then, it's too late. The time lost by getting distracted did not give her room to get her score up to a satisfactory level. As for Akira…

"NEW HIGH SCORE!" The machine echoed. Makoto looked beside her. She sees Akira sitting down out of breath and sweating quite a lot. He then eventually smiled. The crowd is cheering and applauding loudly following Akira's sterling performance. He then looked at Makoto and gave her one of his trademark smiles whenever he becomes Joker.

"_Oh, god. I'm getting more and more infatuated," _Makoto felt her heart strings pulled as she puts her hand on her cheeks. Moments later, they gather at the entrance.

"Since when did you know how to dance like that?!" Makoto remains astonished over Akira's dancing.

"I'm just that good, that's all," Akira shrugged his shoulders while he gives a sheepish smile.

"You can't be serious," Makoto playfully punch one of Akira's shoulders.

"I kid you not. Anyways, all that dancing made me thirsty. Do you want anything?" Akira wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's Ok. I'm fine,"

Akira nods at her before going off to the vending machine. On his way there, something caught his eye in one of the claw machines. He looks left and right before he inserted a coin inside. He grabs the levers.

"It's showtime,"

Fifteen minutes later, Makoto is getting more and more impatient. She wonders how long does it take for Akira to get a drink. Just as she was about to find him…

"Hey, sorry for the wait,"

"Finally, what took you-" Makoto was about to reprimand Akira when she saw both of his hands behind his back.

"Akira-kun? What are you hiding?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me when I say that I was definitely going to get a drink. And then, something caught my eye that I'm 100% certain you will like,"

Akira glanced away slightly from Makoto's face. He slowly revealed a medium-sized black-and-white dog plush in front of her. Surprised is a severe understatement on what is Makoto is feeling now.

"Since you like Buchimaru and all, I thought I got you this as a present for putting up with me," Akira handed her the plush. Makoto's eyes remain as wide as a plate, searing her sight on the plush she currently holds in her hands.

"But… But this is impossible. All of the merchandise shouldn't be in the market now," Makoto is still trying to process the gift Akira got for her.

"Even I'm surprised that I saw it. But it was inside the clawing machine. Pretty sure it's the last one out of all them," Akira blushes as he rubs the back of his head and the other hand in his pocket.

Suddenly, he felt Makoto's body on him, catching him by surprise. She has her arms around his back and the side of face on her chest.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for getting this for me," Makoto hugs Akira tighter.

"It's… It's no problem," Akira puts his by Makoto's shoulder blades to return the hug. He then looks around and sees a few people looking at them. He then realizes they showing a little Public Display Affection.

"Uh, Makoto… We're in public,"

As soon as she was told that, Makoto quickly undid the hug. Makoto's face is now as red as Ann's Phantom Thief outfit as she hides her face into the Buchimaru plush and the invisible steam she exudes can rival a steam engine train.

"S-so-sor-sorr-" Makoto stuttered on her apology.

"It's Ok… So… Shall we head home?" Akira with a somewhat pre-emptive reply to calm Makoto's nerves.

"Yes… Yes, of course,"

They both left the arcade and went all the way to Shibuya station in awkward silence. Though this gives Akira to process how Makoto has been acting as per Morgana's advice.

"_When we held hands, when he hugged and the way she has been today… Could it be…?"_

Akira didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe, just maybe, there is a chance she might feel the same way. He glanced at the girl in question, who is hugging the Buchimaru plush tightly. A few minutes later, they arrived at the station.

"Akira-kun, thanks for the day out. I enjoyed myself," Makoto softly smiled.

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you, Prez. You're the one who invited me out,"

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I did. Sorry, I kind of forgot about that,"

"Don't be. I enjoyed the movie and the time we spent today,"

"I see… I'm glad you feel that way. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"I intend to investigate about Tsukasa sometime during the week. But not tomorrow since I have student council duties. So let me know if you're free,"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll let you know. So see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course. See you,"

Right on time, Akira's train has arrived and he enters the gate. Before being out of view, he looks behind at Makoto one more time. He waves goodbye to her with a smile and Makoto replies with the same. Akira duly entered the train.

After he took a seat, Akira thought about the time spent with Makoto just now. He could feel his heart palpitating just thinking about his senpai and whether he should confess. After what he picked up on just now and the fact that he felt so much at ease with her, he made up his mind.

"_I'll tell her when the chance arrives," _Akira looks out at the window with newfound determination.

A few days later, Akira notified Makoto that he's free to investigate Tsukasa with her. They met up at school as they walk to the station in silent, not talking about what transpired on Sunday.

They entered the packed train and took a position close to the door being close to each other. As they wait until they arrived at the spot, Akira happens to glance down and sees a random hand just brushing and looking to grab Makoto's… **ahem** … derriere.

"_Oh, no. Oh no you don't, old man!"_ Akira may be on probation, but he doesn't give a damn if he sees someone committing a crime, especially to the people he cares about. Just as he's about to stop it, Makoto grabbed the man's wrist from the front and wrenched it into a direction that shouldn't be possible, in which resulted in the man screaming in pain that attracted the commuters' attention.

"Don't you ever dare do that to me or any woman ever again or else, I'll make sure you'll have more than a broken wrist leaving here. Do you understand?" Makoto's menacing eyes looked down on the man, who is now kneeling in pain with his wrist still being wrenched. That look. Akira has seen it before and that is when she is kicking whatever shadows she can kick in the Metaverse. He feels that if they were not in a very public place, Makoto would've definitely walloped the hell out of him.

Makoto's rage went higher when she didn't get an answer. So she went one step further and went to wrench the man's entire arm, which now got him lying flat on his gut.

"DO YOU?!"

"Yes! Yes! I got it!" the man screamed. Makoto releases his arm as the man held it in pain. In almost perfect timing, the train's next stop is Shinjuku.

"I got your face recognized. Consider this your first and last warning. C'mon Akira," The train stops at Shinjuku. Akira stepped over the man lying on the ground and follows Makoto out of the train. Makoto strides in a fast pace, forcing Akira to walk fast to catch up to her. He may have seen it happening before, but that little incident is a fierce reminder to never, ever get on Makoto's bad side. Just ask Ryuji.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Akira

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can handle,"

"I'm glad. I just want to check on you. It's just…" Akira was concerned if that incident left any some sort of unease on Makoto. Makoto stopped walking and face Akira with a fierce look.

"Akira-kun, I'm Ok. I'm more than capable to handle any scumbag, man or woman, and make sure they get the message. However… Thank you for your concern," Makoto softly smiled.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for…" Just by saying the 'F-word' kind of hurts Akira on the inside. Little did he know that it also somewhat disappointed Makoto.

"Friends… Right…" Makoto trailed off.

They both look away in silence for quite a while as the awkward atmosphere sets in between them. Akira sighed.

"Let's go… Aren't we supposed to find info on Tsukasa?" Akira takes the initiative to break the atmosphere.

"Oh, right. Let's," Both set their way to Shinjuku.

Akira and Makoto split up to ask people around about Tsukasa. 30 minutes later, they found what the info they need from a promoter near the bookstore just across Crossroads Bar where Akira works once in a while. They go to wait for Eiko by the entrance of her workplace. Once they did, well… It got really heated.

Eiko was in denial about the whole situation and kept defending Tsukasa. Lo and behold, Tsukasa comes by and Makoto turned up the notch on her already relentless pressing. Akira could see that Eiko doesn't want to see reality. Then she said the 'B-word' to Makoto. And what did Makoto do? Slapped her across the face. Akira felt that, he really did. Akira could see the fire in her eyes as she further convinces Eiko that she is doing all this for her own good.

She then turned her attention to the sleazy host Tsukasa and threatened him to stay away from Eiko. Tsukasa is having none of it as he menacingly approached Makoto as he himself is ready to have a go at her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Akira exclaimed as he got in between.

"Your fight's with me," Akira's eyebrows furrowed and set his intimidating grey eyes searing at Tsukasa.

"Wh-what was that, you bastard?" Tsukasa said with a taut voice.

"I'm warning you, you get anywhere near her and I will make sure you won't walk with two legs ever again. Or better yet, mess up that pretty face of yours," Akira growled at him with a scornful look.

"Akira-kun…" Makoto was surprised yet felt blissful that Akira is there to back her up. She continues on the offensive with a parting shot that she comes from a family involving in law enforcement and dared him to start something.

Akira could see that Tsukasa looked chagrined and ultimately, he ran away. Akira smiled at the moment of victory. However, it immediately faltered when he saw Eiko running off with tears in her eyes.

The confrontation got the attention of passerbys, to which Makoto winced at the situation. Akira feels it's better they themselves go off before people start questioning them what went down.

"Let's get out of here,"

Makoto agreed as they both went inside Crossroads.

* * *

Moments later, they were both sitting by the bar, reflecting on what just happened. Akira asked Lala for a little privacy, to which the bar owner agreed to since it's not near opening hours yet. But not before she served them tea on the house.

"I can't believe I actually hit one of my friends," Makoto wistfully said.

"It was the right move, Makoto. If you hadn't done that, it would've gone on forever," Akira somberly said with a sad smile. He too felt Eiko's sadness, but he knew the right thing was done, which was bringing Eiko back to reality.

"Really? I hope so…" Makoto softly said. She explains that she tends to get swept by her emotions, which is why she always tries her best to remain composed.

"_That explains why she can be called 'robotic',"_

"How did you ever find somewhere like this…? You know so much," Makoto looks around Crossroads.

"I'm a regular here. Ever since I got info on Kaneshiro's full name from a reporter here,"

"So that's how you got his info and come to know this place. Still, it's hard to believe you're really a high schooler. You have so much experience than me…" Makoto complimented. That's another reason why Makoto likes him. He made her open her eyes that there's more to the world than just reading about them.

Akira kept his eye on her and listened to her whims intently. With each passing second, he could hear his heart beat.

_Thump_

"There's so much you can miss by living with your head buried between the pages of a book,"

_Thump, Thump_

"I see now there are some things I need other people to teach me,"

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Do you remember how Eiko said I would flunk a test about love? Well, um… I don't know how to study that subject,"

_"Should I do it…? No one else is here and it's just two of us. Should I really go for it…?"_ Akira's heart palpitates at a fast rate and his breath is getting shallow and fast.

"I can't learn about romance by myself…" Makoto said with a solemn look. The silence afterwards hangs sharply around the atmosphere. She herself found her breath getting shallow.

"That is why Akira-kun… Will you-"

"I'll be your study partner,"

Makoto snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes went wide at Akira. She sees Akira looking away shyly.

"Huh…?"

The silence is a whole lot deafening than it was before. Makoto is trying to process what was said. Is she hearing what she thought was hearing? Her cheeks are red like a tomato as a result.

"S-Sorry if I'm mistaken, but um… Do you… Do you like me?" Makoto held her breath. What comes next from Akira's mouth could well make or break her. Akira took a deep breath. He took off his glasses and made a penetrating gaze to Makoto

"I do… I really do, Makoto. I like… No… I've fallen for you. Hard… I love you, Makoto," Akira confessed with a low voice

Makoto's brain has always been well-equipped for a hard school exam. But taking in a confession from someone? Someone that she likes? If her brain is a computer system, it's going haywire at the moment and Makoto could well be on her way to become the blue screen of death. Those grey eyes of his… She can feel the immense pressure from them.

"Makoto…? Makoto, are you Ok?" Akira's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's… It's just that…" Makoto stumbles on what she is going to say next. She composed herself somehow.

"It's just that I was going to ask you to be my study partner about romance,"

Now it's Akira's turn to have his eyes wide open and process what he was told.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I like, no…. I love you too," Makoto said with a sweet smile that, if physically possible, would make Akira's heart burst out of his chest.

"I'm… I'm so glad,"

Both of them didn't realize it, but their faces are getting closer and closer. Their eye remained fixed at each other as they're closing the distance. They're getting so close that they can feel each other's raspy breaths. They are now within just millimeters away from sealing their first kiss.

"Akira-kun…"

"Makoto…"

"You kids done with your little heart-to-heart talk- Oh…" A lady (A man dressed as a lady?) comes from the back asked with a deep voice. It immediately bought the two lovesick people back to reality with both their faces being red. Akira with a sheepish smile and Makoto feeling embarrassed.

"Lala-san…" Akira trailed off, cursing at his part-time boss' timing

"S-Sorry about that. It's rude to for us to stay here and-" Makoto anxiously tries to apologize for what they were about to do.

"Oh, don't be dear. Just a glimpse into your romance is all the apology I need. It's like a nice spritz of lemon in the air. Makes me think back to when I was a wee little girl," Lala reminisces.

"R-right. Well, we should be going," Makoto's face flushed.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Akira and Makoto made their way to the exit, but not before he grabbed his glasses on the bar. Makoto exited first, but before Akira followed suit…

"Oh, and darling. Congratulations on you two getting together. I hope you two have a happy life," Lala extends her congratulations.

"Thanks, Lala-san…"

* * *

Akira and Makoto took the train back to Shibuya. Akira insisted on accompanying Makoto to Shibuya, at least until the Station Square. However, the train ride is just as awkward as expected. After all, they did just confess to each other, But deep inside, they are doing flip-flops. It's just that they are in a public place and can't display that affection so freely as of now. They arrived at Shibuya as they gather by they Hachiko statue.

"Akira-kun… As of today, what are we now?"

"Well… We've become boyfriend/girlfriend, that's for sure. Look, Makoto…" Akira grabbed both her hands, making the council president yelp. Akira stared intently at her.

"I mean what I said at Crossroads. I love you and only you. I would go to great lengths to keep you safe, even from a critical shadow attack,"

"D-Don't say that. Now you're making me anxious that something bad will happen like you getting shot,"

"I mean what I said though,"

"Well… In that case, I will do the same. I'll make sure to protect you as well," Makoto gazed at Akira with a pierce.

"I'm glad," Akira then looks up and sees the sun setting.

"I better go. Don't want to keep Boss waiting,"

"Oh, right. Then, this is where we split up. And Akira-kun, thank you for being by my side today to help Eiko,"

"Anytime, Makoto. See you tomorrow.

Akira waved goodbye at her as he makes his way to the station. Makoto took a deep breath as she too makes her way home.

"Wait, Makoto. Before I go…" Makoto heard Akira's voice. She turns around.

"What is-" Her lips was met by Akira's own, much to her extreme surprise. Akira held her shoulders as he generated a light pressure on to her lips with his own. He kept at it for a few seconds while Makoto's eyes are still wide in shock. Akira breaks it.

"Want to make sure I do that considering Lala-san crashed on our moment. See you tomorrow and love you," Akira smiled and winked as he walks back into the station. As for Makoto, her eyes remained wide as it is and her mouth agape, trying to comprehend what just happened. She kept staring at the direction where Akira headed. Even after he is long out of sight, she still kept staring into the crowd. She slowly raised her hand and brushes against her lips that was claimed by her new boyfriend.

"_My first kiss…"_ Makoto remained in shock, but eventually she smiled at the thought of the kiss.

"_I love you too… My Joker,"_

* * *

**Well, I hope I nailed the Day 1 theme here. So I changed the Tsukasa confrontation and the Rank 9 confession slightly to try and make it more... feeling, emotional, that sort of thing. I really, really hope I captured Akira and Makoto's personality well. Because I think I could've had done better. **

**Oh, and some update on the other days. I already have ideas penned in for the rest of ShuMako week. HOWEVER, there is a strong possibility I might miss the' deadline' so to say. Meaning, I might be a day or two late uploading the fics on their corresponding day. Day 2 is like quarter done. But this fic took me about almost a week to do and that was when I found out about ShuMako week going on.**

**What do you think? Leave a review.**


End file.
